


Sakura (long version)

by Maaeeya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Everybody Dies, Implied Relationship, M/M, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long version of my drabble "Sakura". This explains most of the insinuations in the other fic.</p><p>Basically this is set in ancient Japan. 7 are retainers under Daimyo Yabu and are aiding him in uniting the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura (long version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Sakura yesterday and I woke up today thinking "no. I can't just leave it like that." Well lucky me. I have an exam tomorrow and the plot bunnies decided to force me today. Well I hope they're happy. 
> 
> Anyway tl;dr enjoy~

Birds chirped cheerfully as a tiny pink petal floated leisurely down and landed on a small outstretched palm. It's owner looked up at the tall sturdy Sakura tree with a forlorn smile. Around him, petals littered the road - wet from the rain.

 

 

They were a small but powerful team of men. _Seven_ was their name and they had gained it when their Daimyo Yabu-tono remarked offhandedly “With the four of you at my side, it is like I have another seven legions of men.”

 

In their ranks, they had no leader. There was no need for one when they all served Yabu-tono equally as retainers. However, they were leaders in their own right.

 

Yuto was their negotiations leader. The tall man hated violence and while condoned it when necessary and was perfectly capable of finding his way around a sword, always tried to avoid it with his glib tongue. A friend gained was always better than an enemy lost, he would say. While Chinen often laughed at that logic, he grudgingly accepted it when Yuto’s friends aided them in a pinch on more than a few occasions.

 

Keito was their muscle. A stout man with a broad smooth chest, Keito could and on more than one occasion did take down one legion of men all on his own. Yet ironically he was the kindest and most childish of them all. Chinen remembered how he cried when Chinen spared the life of the cutest rabbit on his hunting trip and gave it to Keito as a birthday present instead. The bunny sat in on all their strategy meetings thereafter and could always be found munching on some flowers while Keito trained in the courtyard.

 

Yama-chan was the closest thing they had to an actual leader. An all-rounder, he understood all sides of strategy, diplomacy and force and could be trusted to give the most complete view of the situation. He balanced out their arguments and added in his thoughts. When morale ran low, a pot of home grown roses would always find a way into their study. In his free time, Chinen remembered how Yamada frustrated their gardeners and staff as he constantly reorganized the layout of their mansion. While he had laughed back then when Yamada poured millions of pebbles into their interior garden and raked them in weird directions, Chinen could not help but admit that the new stone garden filled him with a sense of tranquility – much like every other part of the mansion Yamada redesigned.

 

As for Chinen, his specialty laid in strategy. While he was no less capable than the other three with a sword, it was his brush that brought him to the attention of Yabu-tono in the first place and even gained him Yabu’s Chief Strategist Yaotome’s reluctant admiration.

 

The four of them excelled in each of their own fields so much that when all four agreed on a plan, Yabu-tono, no matter how much he was against it, would give his approval. In their later years, Yabu-tono, as a sign of respect and trust, gave them each a pendant which allowed them to act in his authority without consulting him first though he did still expect monthly reports from them.

 

 

He wished there were someone to experience this early spring with him. But there was no one left.

 

 

The first to go was Yuto. They had been dealing with the Daimyo of the East Akanishi Jin at that time. Things were looking rather good for them as Akanishi seemed unable to fully control his army. The failings of a state always began from within. Keito had suggested a decisive strike and Chinen had agreed. On the other hand, Yuto, seeing as the tide was on their side and unwilling to kill needlessly, had offered to go as an envoy to negotiate for peace. Yamada had agreed with Yuto as Akanishi himself had sent a written plea for peace. However, all that returned was a box.

 

Chinen never forgot how white Yamada turned that day. He never forgot how crushed Keito looked as tears slipped out quietly from the corners of his eyes - too stunned to even bawl. He never forgot how it took months for the thick repulsive smell of their combined bile to dissipate from the house. He never forgot the bloody half rotted head that sat in the box when they opened it – it was all that was left of their comrade, their friend.

 

Akanishi Jin never had intentions for peace. That day, there was no time for strategy, no time to think. All the three had in mind was revenge and grabbing their katanas, they mounted their fastest stallions and rode for 3 days without food nor water to Akanishi’s kingdom. There, they cut through ranks of soldiers with the only goal of reaching the top. They only realized much later that another group, defectors of Akanishi’s troops, had joined and aided them, capturing the traitorous Daimyo in a pincer attack. When they finally reached him, Keito lopped off his head in a fit of blind rage while Yama-chan stabbed him in the stomach and Chinen slashed his chest repeatedly. By the time the defectors had arrived, all that was left of Akanishi Jin was blood and bits of meat splattered on the wall and a severely maimed corpse.

 

The defectors, led by a group of five inclusive of Akanishi’s ex-deputy, an upright man named Kamenashi, brought with them a peace offering – the rest of Yuto’s body. They apologized deeply for not being able to stop their former lord and one, a ruffian looking man by the name of Tanaka, offered to help sew Yuto’s body together, which he did perfectly. The three calmed themselves down forcefully and accepted their offers. They wanted nothing but to decimate anyone involved in Yuto’s death. However, it was peace that was their friend’s final wish.     

 

The next to go was Keito. They say that when one loses their soulmate, they would not be long for the world. Perhaps it was why he left but half a year after Yuto. Chinen remembered with agonizing clarity how it happened – after all, he was the one responsible. After the death of Akanishi, the remaining enemies of Yabu-tono had grouped together and surrounded them in a web attack. While Chief Strategist Yaotome suggested holding the fort, doing so would only delay not prevent their demise. There was one other method though and Chinen knew Hikaru saw it as well.

 

“Hikaru, do you have a minute? It’s Chinen.” He had visited Hikaru in the dead of the night after the strategy meeting. The door slid open and a rugged looking Hikaru waved him in before shutting it noisily in frustration.

 

“There has to be another way,” The older man stated simply. There were no greetings, no introductions. Both knew what the meeting was for.

 

“There isn’t Hikaru. You know it. That is the only way.” Chinen replied.

 

“No, we can still hold the fort.” Hikaru argued weakly.

 

“For what? 3, 4 months?” Chinen asked coldly.

 

“Until I’ve thought up of something else!” Hikaru snapped back angrily.

 

Chinen sighed. “There is no other way. I’ve reviewed everything Hikaru. The terrain, the reports, the strategy books, everything. That is the only method we have. We could hold fort. But that is not a solution Hikaru. We’re delaying the inevitable. By then, we would have weakened ourselves so much that our chances of survival would be lower than if we ran out and faced the allied forces head on now.”

 

“He’s your team member Chii. How could you be so cold? So cruel?” Hikaru sobbed.

 

Chinen clenched his jaws tightly together and scrubbed his face with his palm. “I do so because I serve Yabu-tono. I do so because there is no other way out. I do so because if Keito knew his death could be exchanged for tens of thousands of lives, he would voluntarily run into the battle content. I do so because I know Keito would rather die than see everything precious around him go up in flames. Please Hikaru, at least present it up as a suggestion. At least give Keito a right to choose.”

 

Hikaru swung back his sake flask bitterly and wailed. Helplessly, he nodded before burying his face in his palms. That night Chinen cried with him.

 

As expected, Keito readily agreed to their suggestion. He would lead an army to pretend to break through the North barrier which would draw away the attention of the combined forces and give a chance for their allies to flood in from the East. He and a hundred men led the fake front against a combined troop more than 300 times their size. They fought valiantly and considerably trimmed down the enemy force but were unable to escape the inevitable. Even after their allies had arrived and they rushed to meet him, all they found was a river that ran red with blood and Keito standing upright motionlessly in the battlefield. From his chest sprang a multitude of arrows, in his belly six spears stuck through him from different directions and on his face was the most peaceful expression Chinen had seen since the death of Yuto.

 

The last to leave was Yamada. As the moment of unification and peace drew near, Chinen thought he might have truly found happiness. The man who could hear his internal sobbing when Yuto died and held him when no other did; the man who he held and chanted uncountable apologies to at Keito’s death; the man whose smile could brighten up even the darkest and cloudiest of his days like a sun which peeked out from behind a cloud had confessed to him.

 

“Yuri,” Ryosuke had said one night while they sat side by side on their veranda. Their mansion had quietened considerably since the passing of their friends. “Would you not move with me to the countryside after we finish this war?”

 

 Chinen turned slightly.

 

“We could grow vegetables in the field and keep some horses in the stable.” Yamada continued as he continued looking straight forward as if gazing into some far future.

 

Chinen turned back and chuckled. “We need more animals than just horses.”

 

“Why? What animals do we need?”

 

“We need cows for milk and beef, chickens for eggs, little pigs because they’re cute and for pork oh and we could probably also afford to have a few rabbits running around. They’re naughty and will probably munch on our vegetable patch but they would add some life to the house. We need to make sure that they are all of the same gender though or we’d run out of vegetables even in autumn I tell you.” Chinen rambled.

 

Yamada turned and looked at Chinen with a tinge of fondness and exasperation. “And you’ll be by my side, helping me with all that right?”

 

Chinen turned at Yamada’s serious tone and was shocked by the intensity of his eyes. Slowly he remembered to nod and a rustle of their yukatas later, Yamada leaned down and met his lips. It was soft and gentle without a hint of force until Chinen kissed back.

 

But their happiness was not to last and ended abruptly several months later. Under Yabu-tono’s orders, they were to conduct a routine inspection in the town of Hachihongi to make sure trade was going well and the people were living peacefully.

 

They had completed their inspection and were about to head back when Yamada stopped in front of a Sakura tree.

 

“You know Yuri,” he said, grabbing Chinen’s hand and leading him to right under the tree. “This town is called Hachipongi because there were originally eight trees of four species in where is now the town center. There were two trees of Ume, Sakura, Fuji and Yuzu each. But to build the town and roads, seven had to be cut down and this Sakura tree is the only one left out of the original eight. Next spring when it blooms, lets...ugh” Yamada said before letting out a whine of pain. Looking down in shock, a blade stuck out of his stomach. From behind, a battle cry was led out and the owner of the sword drove his katana deeper into Yamada’s abdomen with so much force that it pushed both him forward and the sword impaled the Sakura tree.

 

Chinen looked on in a stunned daze for a good second before coming to his senses and drawing his katana. With a quick movement, he cut through the attacker’s jugular and with a spray of blood, the murderer was no more.

 

“Yuri…” He heard a pained whimper from behind. Dropping his sword, he rushed over to Yamada and looked on in panic. Should he draw the sword? But if he did that, Ryosuke was sure to bleed to death before they could even find a healer. But he could not just leave Ryosuke impaled either. The ideal solution was to cauterize the wound as he drew the sword. But that would only work if the blade missed all his vital organs. Otherwise, he’d have to stitch his friend shut while drawing the blade and cauterizing the wound. Anyway, he needed fire and thread first. Fire and thread. Fire and...A hand grasped onto his arm to prevent him from leaving.

 

“Yuri, stay. I won’t make it.” Yamada said weakly.

 

“No. No.” Chinen rejected. “You’re going to be okay. Ryosuke, I…I’ll heal you.”

 

Yamada shook his head sadly. “You won’t make it. Even if Healer Daiki was here himself with all his tools, he would not make it. I can feel it Yuri. I’ve lost too much blood already. Please, just take me down and hold me. I want to spend my last moments in your arms.”

 

Chinen shook his head desperately, tears streamed down his eyes.

 

“Please Yuri.” Yamada whispered out, looking directly into Chinen’s eyes. Reluctantly, Chinen nodded. Placing his foot on the Sakura tree, he gave a sharp tug and the sword slid out of the tree and Yamada. Tossing it aside and Chinen rushed forward to catch Yamada. Cradling him gently, Chinen lowered the both of them to the ground.

 

“Thank you. How I wish the Sakura was in bloom now.” Yamada said as a wistful smile slowly formed on his face. Lifting a hand he caressed Chinen’s cheek and brushed away some tears with a thumb.

 

 “Live well Yuri, I love you.” He whispered before closing his eyes for a final time.

 

 

They had sacrificed all and in return created an empire. Shogun Yabu would rule well and where he might fault, Councilor Inoo and Strategist Yaotome would be there to provide sound advice.

 

“Must you go?” Yabu asked. Chinen nodded but said nothing. “It would be a great loss to the empire.”

 

“Shogun, you have little need for two strategists in war and absolutely none in peace. I have touched neither bush nor sword for months now and even resigned as your retainer weeks ago. For what need do you still have of me?” Chinen asked. He was no longer a samurai though he still carried his two swords. No one stopped him both out of respect for his contributions to building the empire and out of fear of Head Retainer Takaki who removed an arm of the last protester and asked if there were still any objections to Chinen wearing his swords.

 

Yabu frowned. “I have need for you as a friend Chii. This feels too much like our final parting to put me at ease. Will you not at least take Takaki with you?”

 

Chinen shook his head. “Thank you for your kind words and offer Shogun but I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

“Call me Kota. There is always a place for you here Chii so come back whenever you feel like it. Your farm is also ready. I’ve chosen 10 good silent workers to be members of your household to help you in some of the farm work. There are the horses, cows, chickens and pigs you talked about. You’ll have to pick out your own rabbits I’m afraid.” Yabu said before adding hesitantly, “you are heading there right Chii?”

 

Chinen merely smiled. “Thank you Kota.”

 

 

Birds chirped cheerfully as a tiny pink petal floated leisurely down and landed on a small outstretched palm. It's owner looked up at the tall sturdy Sakura tree with a forlorn smile. Around him, petals littered the road - wet from the rain.

 

He wished there were someone to experience this early spring with him. But there was no one left. They had sacrificed all and in return created an empire. Shogun Yabu would rule well and where he might fault, Councilor Inoo and Strategist Yaotome would be there to provide sound advice.

 

Chinen's smile grew fonder and he drew his sword. There was no more need for him in peace. In a swift motion, he sheathed his sword in his belly and it slid into him smoothly as that was its original scabbard all along. As his mouth was quickly filled with a coppery tang, Chinen stumbled forward and gently caressed the deep scar in the trunk of the Sakura tree.

 

_I'm coming...Ryosuke._


End file.
